The King's Own
A cavalry/police group answering to the king, whose members serve as royal bodyguards and as protective troops throughout the realm. Known to be some of the realm's finest horsemen. Terms and Terminology : captain: The leader of a company. : company: A group of approximately one hundred soldiers, which are headed by a captain and usually consist of ten squads. : corporal: The second in command to a sergeant. Each squad has two corporals. : remount: A rider's second horse, to ride when the primary horse gets tired. In the case of knights and the King's Own, remounts are often warhorses, heavier mounts trained to fight. : sergeant: The leader of a squad. : squad: A group of ten soldiers commanded by a sergeant and two corporals. : string: A group or train of horses on a lead rein. Emblem A silver blade and crown on a blue field. History : "Once the Own had been a cozy assignment for wealthy young men who liked to look good and meet ladies with dowries. Under Goldenlake the Giant Killer, it became the Crown's weapon, enforcing the laws and helping the nobles deal with problems far too large to handle alone." -- Squire For as long as there have been kings of Tortall, there's been the King's Own. Originally, the King's Own was a single show company of one hundred men that served as the palace bodyguards and security for the monarchs. Under the famed Giant Killer, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, the Second and Third Company were added and dedicated to active service away from the palace, helping to guard the realm. During the Nymerian and Halberd Wars, an additional Fourth and Fifth Company were created as war battle units. The Ranks The King's Own is collectively led by a Knight Commander. Traditionally the Knight Commander heads the Third Company, and the nominal leaders of each Company are titled as captain. Each company has one hundred men, making for a grand total of five hundred soldiers, in addition of the fifty or so servingmen who care for supplies and remounts. The Companies all divide up into squads of ten soldiers, which are led by a sergeant and two corporals. To joint the King's Own, you must be male, unmarried, of age, and you must be whole of body and mind. Uniforms and Accessories Most of who join the King's Own are the younger sons of noble houses, Bazhir, and the sons of wealthy merchants. Upon joining, they are required to bring with them two horses, their primary and their remount. They are not required to have their own kit (weapons, armor, etc.) however, it is always nice when they do. In the instance that those who join do not have their own kit, they will have use of company issue blades and armor. A kit essentially consists of a sword and dagger, a small axe, a shield, and a bow (be it long or cross.) A soldier must also have a pole arm of sort, usually a spear, though halberds, glaives, pikes, and even lances have been used, as well. A soldier will also need a chain mail shirt, a helmet of some sort, a tent and bedroll (complete with the stakes and rope), travel gear of some sort, and tack for his horses. In the event that a soldier travels with a hunting hawk or hound, a carrier that attaches to the back of a saddle is also part of the gear that is needed. Loose dark trousers, chain mail shirt, blue tunic with silver trim, and a white burnoose make up the uniform of the King's Own. Every soldier has several sets, and they can all be gotten from the quartermasters of the Own. In addition to this, a colored band (Commander exempt) around the left bicep of a soldier identifies his rank: (Captain), crimson with a dark circle and a black dot in the center for sergeant, and (Corporal). The commander has a silver star on his chest. Horses Due to the nature of the King's Own, the horses of these warriors are incredibly important and require the best of care. The Own practically live in the saddle, which requires that their tack be well made and well maintained, that they fit both the horse and the rider, can withstand all sorts of weather and conditions, and that they won't fall apart in the middle of a mission. The horses themselves are required to be able to travel in strings and not raise a fuss, and the remounts are usually warhorses trained to fight. They're to be willing to do what their riders ask of them, to be able to hold up in a fight, and they are to be very welled trained. The mounts are never stallions, a throwback to a lesson learned in time. : " 'Sir, why do you ride a gelding? All the Own rides geldings or mares, when most knights prefer stallions.' : 'The Bazhir taught us the flaw in riding stallions into battle, back when we weren't so friendly with them. They rode mares -- smaller, nimbler mares. All our wonderful warhorses, the terror of the infrantry? They smelled mares and the Bazhir hardly needed to bloody their weapons. The stallions left battle formation to chase them, and their riders got cut to pieces.' " --- Squire Category:Organizations